An object of the present invention is to provide a buckle of a side-release type or a side-push type, which can avoid breakage of a lock arm due to overextension and sufficiently facilitate a manual operation for decoupling the buckle.
A buckle according to an aspect of the present invention includes: a socket; a plug having a tip end to be inserted to the socket and to be released from the socket by pressing from both sides of the socket, the plug having a base formed on a base end, at least a pair of lock arms extending from the base to the tip end of the plug, an engaging part formed on a part of the lock arm to be engageable with the socket, and a pressing part disposed at a part of the lock arm to be pressed when the socket is released; and a bridge connecting the parts of at least the pair of lock arms.
According to the above arrangement, the bridge restricts overextension of the lock arm to prevent its breakage. Further, since at least the pair of lock arms is connected together, the bridge can be positioned at a sufficiently wide space compared to the conventional buckle at which the bridge is connected to the guide bar, thereby allowing flexible deformation and a smooth operation for decoupling the buckle.
Preferably, in the buckle of the above aspect of the present invention, both ends of the bridge are connected to the lock arms, and a central part of the bridge is located on the side of the tip end of the plug relative to the both ends.
With such configuration, the bridge is so disposed to be close to the tip end as a whole, therefore, the lock arm more securely prevents other material from getting hereinto.
Preferably, in the buckle of the above aspect of the present invention, the both ends of the bridge are located on the side of the base end of the plug relative to the pressing part, and the central part of the bridge is located on the side of the tip end of the plug relative to the pressing part.
With such configuration, the bridge is positioned within an area where a manual operating force is applied onto the pressing parts, so that the bridge can readily receive the operation force thereby realizing smooth operation.
Preferably, in the buckle of the above aspect of the present invention, the bridge is approximately V-shaped bent at the central part.
With such configuration, the V-shaped bending part can induce deformation of the bridge, thereby realizing further smooth operation.
Preferably, in the buckle of the above aspect of the present invention, the center angle of the approximately V-shape is 90 degrees or less.
Accordingly, the angle being 90 degrees or less defines a round configuration which can be readily deformed when the bridge is pressed via the both ends, although the angle being more than 90 degrees defines a linear-like connection between both ends, and it would be more linear as the angle increases. Therefore, smooth operation can be further emphasized.
A buckle according to another aspect of the present invention includes: a socket; a plug having a tip end to be inserted to the socket and to be released from the socket by pressing from both sides of the socket, the plug having a base formed on a base end, at least a pair of lock arms extending from the base to the tip end of the plug, at least one guide bar disposed between the lock arms, an engaging part formed on a part of the lock arm to be engageable with the socket, and a pressing part disposed at a part of the lock arm to be pressed when the socket is released; and a bridge connecting the parts of at least the pair of lock arms and extending around a tip end of the guide bar.
According to the above arrangement, the bridge restricts overextension of the lock arm to prevent its breakage as in the case without the guide bar. Further, since the bridge connects at least the pair of lock arms together, it can be positioned at a sufficiently wide space compared to the conventional buckle at which the bridge is connected to the guide bar, thereby allowing flexible deformation and a smooth operation for decoupling the buckle.
Preferably, in the buckle of the above aspect of the present invention, the tip end of the guide bar is located on the side of the tip end of the plug relative to the both ends of the bridge and the bridge extending around the tip end of the guide bar at the central part thereof.
With such configuration, when the lock arm is overextended, the bridge is flexed and contacts the tip end of the guide bar thereby restricting overextension of the lock arm. At this time, if the tip end of the guide bar is located on the side of the tip end of the plug relative to the both end of the bridge, the bridge can restrict overextension of the lock arm while bending. That is, the bridge is further bent to reduce pressing force under ordinary condition and to restrict overextension of the lock arm in an earlier step of its deformation. Further, an adjustment of the contacting position with the tip end of the guide bar can control the timing to restrict overextension.